emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7903 (9th August 2017)
Plot Pete and Priya secretly meet to discuss what they're going to do about Sarah. Pete approaches Sarah and offers her £20 to keep quiet about seeing him and Priya together during the zombie run. Adam witness the exchange and is suspicious. Rebecca is concerned for Lawrence's health and questions how much her father has had to drink. Rebecca mentions that Chrissie is taking Lachlan away for a few days and Lawrence fears they may have gone for good like Ronnie. Faith is glad Eric and Josh have buried the hatchet and tells Eric that she's arranged for them to have a massage later. Jacob is surprised to see Josh with his hockey bag but is stunned when Josh reveals he's hiding Eric's shotgun inside. Josh insists he's only borrowing it to scare off Jamie but furious Jacob is adamant they need to put the gun back before Eric notices it's missing. Adam questions Pete about handing Sarah money but Pete lies he was returning some money Debbie lent him. Robert fuses around injured Victoria. Rebecca confides in Robert about her worries regarding Lawrence. Aaron interrupts and asks to speak to Robert in private. Jacob continues to insist Josh needs to take the gun back and tries to stop him from confronting Jamie and some of his mates who are hanging about in the Cemetery. Jamie acts cocky until Josh produces the gun from the hockey bag and points it at him. From nearby, Frank hears a gunshot. Josh is surprised the gun is loaded but no one is injured so he and Jacob run off. Frank runs to the cemetery where he sees two hoodies running off. Aaron asks Robert about the sleeping pills, questioning how long he's been taking them. Robert uses this to try to persuade Aaron to reunite but Aaron refuses to take Robert back and instead offers his former partner the number of a counsellor. Eric notices his shotgun is missing as he and Faith wait at Pollard's Barn for the masseuse to visit. Eric panics and calls the police. Jacob overhears this and bursts inside along with the gun. Eric interrogates Jacob about taking the gun and doesn't buy his lies, working out Jacob is trying to protect Josh. Rebecca finds Lawrence sleeping on the couch again. Rebecca assumes he's been drinking but Lawrence protests that he hasn't touched a drop of alcohol today. Jacob insists there is no one else involved but Eric doesn't believe him and debates whether to get the police involved. Faith reminds Eric he's just jumping to conclusions about Josh. In the pub, Robert slyly suggests to Rebecca that if Lawrence is incapable of making decisions about the business, it might be worth her looking into a way to take control of everything. Aaron asks Victoria to keep an eye on Robert, revealing Robert isn't coping. Priya feels awkward when Leyla asks her if she thinks she and Pete are rushing into things. Robert tries to persuade Rebecca to oust Lawrence from the business but his plans take a hit when Rebecca reveals she's poured Lawrence's booze down the sink. Eric lectures Jacob about the gun and reluctantly agrees to let Jacob do odd jobs as his punishment. At the same time, Frank talks to PC Pierce about the gun going off. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Church Lane car park *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Cemetery *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,230,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes